How To Train A Mini Marine
by redjagglerock
Summary: A Semi-Sequel to Deep Deep Water. This is part 1 of what I intend to be a series titled "Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Toilet". What happens when Harm tries to train his daughter? Strategic military plans do not always work well with children!


How to Train Your Mini Marine

Part 1 of Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Toilet Series

A sequel to Deep Deep Water

A/N & Disclaimer: No monetary gain will be made from this story. I do not own Click Clack Moo which belong to the lovely author, Doreen Cronin and her illustrator, Betsy Lewin. However, with the amount of milk that got spilled on my keyboard, I think the cows should contribute to some of the typing! JAG and its characters are owned by Paramount Productions, CBS, and Donald P. Bellisario. If I owned them, I wouldn't let Harm out of my sight, and we would probably be tangled in bed sheets somewhere!

It had been two months since Matthew Harmon Rabb entered the world and potty training with Trisha was still an ongoing battle. Trisha had finally mastered the art of using the "big girl potty" for going number two. They were still having a problem with her going number one in the correct fashion. Harm blamed Mac for making him teach a girl. Mac, of course, insisted that Harm's techniques were the issue. During the course of their training, Trisha had caught Harm standing in front of the toilet, and thought that she was supposed to go the same way. Harm could still remember the argument from a few weeks ago.

**Flashback**

Harm had just finished reading "Click, Clack, Moo" to Trisha. He would never understand the concept of cows that type, but little AJ had loved the story, so his godfather had gotten plenty of practice with this particular story. He got her changed into her Winnie-The-Pooh pajamas and a fresh pull-up. He told her it was time to use the bathroom before he tucked her in for the night.

Trisha whined, "Daddy, I don't need to go right now."

She had been doing so well that Harm took her at her word. She climbed into bed and Harm tucked her in so that she was snug as a bug in a rug and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Daddy, can you sing my lullaby before I got to sleep?" queried Trisha.

Harm smiled, "Sure, baby" and proceeded to sing "You Are My Sunshine".

Trisha slowly drifted off to sleep before he even got to the second verse.

Harm went downstairs to turn off the rest of the lights and ensure the house was locked up for the night. At the top of the stairs, he stopped by the nursery to kiss Matthew goodnight. Matt was curled up with his stuffed Tomcat sleeping peacefully. He chuckled remembering that Mac had said "one Harmon Rabb in her life was enough." Where Trisha was his "Mini Mac", Matthew was the spitting image of his father. He might not be named "Harm", but she got another one nonetheless.

Harm decided he needed to relieve himself before turning in for the night. He figured that he should use the hallway bathroom, therefore, he wouldn't disturb Mac in their room. She had been peacefully resting since she put Matthew down for the night and she really needed it. Although Matt was sleeping through most nights, he was just finishing getting over an ear infection that had contributed to many sleepless nights for all of them.

Thinking that everyone was asleep but him, Harm didn't even think to close the bathroom door. He had just about finished draining the lizard when Trisha waddles in bleary eyed, "Daddy, I need to go potty now."

Trying to save himself from complete and utter embarrassment, Harm quickly grabbed a towel off the rack to cover himself. His sweats and boxers were currently around his ankles. Desperately holding the towel with one hand and precariously trying to drag his clothes up with the other one, he remarked, "Okay just let me flush the toilet and it is all yours."

Trisha stood there with her hand on her hip, reminding him so much of Mac. She replied, "Don't forget to put the seat down too, or Mommy will be very mad at you."

Harm mock saluted his little Marine, "Aye, Aye, Ma'am."

Trisha meandered over to the toilet and inquired, "Daddy, can you please help me with the zipper, it's a little stuck."

Harm reached to release the zipper of the sleeper that was snagged on her PJ's underneath as Trisha bounced on the balls of her feet holding her midsection.

Harm quietly replied, "Sweetie, this would be easier to get unstuck if you were not moving so much."

Trisha exclaimed, "Well, hurry up, I really got to go here!"

Harm shook his head as he nimbly released the zipper.

Trisha sat down on the toilet and Harm moved over to the sink to wash his hands. His daughter asked, "Daddy, why did you need the towel when I came in here, did you make a mess?"

Harm turned beet red at his daughter's inquiry while trying to come up with a response. He thought to himself 'She is far too observant for her young age.' He decided that a little white lie won't hurt much and his current task offered a plausible explanation. He responded, "No sweetie, I didn't make a mess, I was just moving the towel closer to the sink for when we wash our hands."

Trisha nods, "Ok, I am done now, so I need to wash my hands too."

Harm looked at her with a partially raised eyebrow and hands her a baby wipe, "Young lady, you need to wipe yourself clean before you get up to wash your hands."

Trisha looks up at him with a pout, "Daddy can you help please, I am too tired."

Harm reached a hand down to help her off the toilet and crouched down to her level silently cursing his wife for not being awake to help with this. He gently cleaned her off and looked to make sure he got her completely clean. When he was assured that the job is complete, he told her, "Ok, zip back up so we can wash our hands."

Harm lifted Trisha up onto the step stool so that she could reach the sink. He stood off to the side, turned the water on, and lathered their hands with soap. As is their normal tradition for handwashing, they started to sign the "ABC" song while washing their hands. By the time they finished the song, they had finished washing their hands.

Harm picked Trisha back up and she immediately nuzzled into the side of his neck. He ran a soothing hand up and down her back as he walked her back to her bedroom. She was sound asleep on his shoulder before he even got back to her room. He gently laid her in her bed and tucked her back in. Crouching down, he lovingly ran a hand through her beautiful chestnut locks, once again amazed at the beautiful creature he and Mac created. His heart swelled with love at his peacefully sleeping daughter. He sighed contentedly as he shuts her light off.

Harm stopped by the nursery on his way to his and Mac's room, checking on Matthew one more time. He chuckled quietly as he saw that the little tyke had kicked his blanket off. Chances were he would grow up to be a human furnace like his dad. He gently tucked him back in and gave him a soft kiss. Matthew shifted slightly so Harm reached up to turn the mobile on to lull him back to dreamland. Of course nothing but a mobile with planes would do for his son.

Satisfied that his household could slumber peacefully for the night, Harm walked into the master bedroom. He chuckled slightly at the sight of his wife, who was lying diagonally on their king size bed curled up with his pillow. He attempted to get in on his side of the bed and shift her over without waking her up. Unfortunately, he forgot that it is never a good idea to sneak up on a Marine. She immediately sat up, hands drawn in front of her, ready for a fight. Harm raised his hands defensively, "Power down Marine, it's just me."

Mac slumped back against the pillows, already starting to drift off again as she asked, "Kids all set for the night?"

Harm looked at her lovingly and replied, "Yes, they are both off in dreamland, and your husband will be set too if you move a little closer and give him a goodnight kiss."

Mac leaned over to slowly massage her lips against her husband's, thankful that they seem to grow more in love with each other with each passing day. Harm smoothly ran his hands up and down her back, and used the distraction to wrestle his pillow out from behind her, but bumped her back along the way. Mac grabbed the other end of the pillow and swatted him over the head with it! Harm dropped his jaw at her surprise assault and says, "Ok, Ninja-girl, you do realize that this means war?"

He rolled her onto her back with his hands poised at her sides ready to tickle her mercilessly. She looked up and gave him a pouty face that she knew he couldn't resist, eerily reminiscent of the one he got from his daughter earlier. "Sailor, can we please have war another night? I'm exhausted."

Harm stared at her incredulously, "You didn't seem exhausted a minute ago when you decided to use my head for target practice!"

Mac giggled, "Maybe, but that little maneuver really zapped the last ounce of my strength, forgive me?"

Harm leaned down to give her a quick kiss before whispering in her ear, "Fair enough, but I do promise an unexpected retaliatory response in the near future. And you know how I am about my promises." With that he rolled over and pats his chest in invitation. She draped one arm across his middle and laid her head above his beating heart. Before Harm can wrap his arms around her, Mac was fast asleep.

The next morning, Mac is singing quietly to herself in the kitchen as she feeds Matthew. She feels well rested for the first time in a couple of weeks. Matthew is in his high chair making silly faces and cooing at his mother. Trisha was going potty, but has been taking a little longer than Mac would have expected her to. She calls out, "Trisha, baby, are you ok?" She doesn't get an answer. She plucks Matthew out of his chair and walks down the hallway to the bathroom and finds Trisha standing in front of the toilet. Her clothes are completely drenched and there is a rather large puddle at her feet.

Mac shrieks, "Patricia Soray Rabb, what on earth do you think you are doing? This is not how we use the "big girl" potty."

Trisha looks at her mother with her lower lip quivering, "But this is how Daddy was going last night."

Mac starts to spin on her heel in a fury but doesn't want to upset her daughter. Mac crouches down to her level and says, "Wait right here baby, I'm going to get you some fresh clothes. Go ahead and get undressed, dry yourself off, and wrap up in the towel. After we get you cleaned up, we will talk about it."

Mac bounds up the stairs two at a time with Matthew on her hip. She barges into her bedroom and tears the sheet off of her sleeping husband.

"Baby, why did you take the covers, it's cold?" Harm mumbles groggily as he tries to pull the covers back over him.

Mac grumbles, "Harmon David Rabb, Jr! YOU WILL get your ASS out of this bed RIGHT NOW and go clean up the bathroom and YOUR daughter."

Harm swings his legs over the side of the bed, stretching out his back as he stands up. Too many punch outs have left him with lingering back issues, especially on dreary days. He thinks to himself, 'Man, I am getting too old for this, Mac and I should have had kids years ago. I love how every time Trisha does something mischievous, she is "MY" daughter.'

Mac walks off shaking her head thinking to herself, 'UGH! What in the world ever possessed me to procreate with this man!' Matthew just giggles from her hip, beaming with that heart stopping Rabb smile. She looks at her adorable little boy, "Yeah, I know, it's because I love him. However, that man can sometimes challenge the patience of a saint!"

Mac stops by the bathroom on her way back to the kitchen and tells Trisha, "Sweetie, Daddy will be down in just a minute. He'll get you cleaned up and dressed. I need to go start getting breakfast ready."

Harm tosses on a pair of pajama pants and grabs his robe off the hook before making his way to Trisha's room. Hesitantly, he calls down the stairs, "Mac, what do I need to bring down for her?"

Mac bites her lower lip trying to quash some of her frustration before replying, "A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a pull-up."

Harm knew by the fact that Mac requested a pull-up instead of underwear that Trisha had an accident again. He sighed at the thought of another regression, she had been doing really well. He retrieved the requested items and made his way downstairs to face the music. Maybe Trisha would tell him what was bothering her to cause the setback.

When he gets to the bathroom, Harm finds Trisha sitting on the edge of the tub, wrapped in a towel, still crying. All of her discarded clothes are lying next to a rather large puddle on the floor. Carefully, he crouches down, and cups her cheek "Sweetie, it's ok, nobody is mad at you. Want to tell Daddy what happened?"

Trisha turns her eyes down the floor and shakes her head. She can't look at her daddy right now.

Harm takes a finger to lift her chin and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears. His little girl pouts the same way as her mother and it breaks his heart to see her so distraught. Looking her straight in the eye, Harm compassionately inquires, "Come on baby, what happened that has you so upset?"

Trisha sniffles again, "I was trying to use the potty like a big girl", sniffle, "So I took my clothes off and stood in front of the toilet like you do, and started to go", sniffle, "but I made a big mess and now Mommy is mad at me."

Understanding immediately dawns on Harm as to why Mac was so angry. He starts running through a mental checklist in his head of successful groveling techniques that have worked in the past. Trisha snaps him out of his musings, "Daddy, I'm cold."

Harm sets Trisha on the far side of the tub while he starts to run some warm water. She says, "Daddy, it's not nighttime, why do I have to take a bath now?"

Thankfully, Harm has enough sense not to stick his foot in his mouth by telling her that she stinks, and quietly tells her, "We need to warm you up, and I thought we could use one of mommy's fruity soaps so that you can smell like her today."

Trisha smiles up at him, "OK Daddy, Mommy always smells good." Harm audibly agrees with his daughter, and pats himself on the back for coming up with a plausible explanation that didn't get him into trouble.

Fifteen minutes later, one toddler is dressed and ready to go, and the bathroom floor has been cleaned. Harm takes the dirty clothes to the laundry room and tosses them into the hamper. The motto on the hamper is "Laundry makes me a Basket Case." He likes the saying on the one in his and Mac's bedroom much better, "Laundry today, or naked tomorrow." If it were up to him, they would never do laundry. However, the kids probably wouldn't appreciate their parents running around the house naked all day.

While Harm is taking care of the laundry, Mac goes to talk to Trisha about how a "lady" goes to the bathroom. She tells Harm that she will be thinking about some ways to improve their training techniques and they can discuss them later.

***End Flashback**

It's a lazy Saturday afternoon, the kids are napping, and Harm and Mac are curled up together on the couch. Some of the techniques that they had implemented were working beautifully, but Trisha still wasn't fully trained. Suddenly, Mac had a brilliant idea.

Mac smiles, "Harm, do you remember when we were dating and you looked through one of my old scrapbooks?"

Harm hesitantly replies, "Yes…."

Mac continues, "Do you remember where there were copies of the posters I had on my wall as a teenager?"

Harm's eyebrows catapulted to his hairline, "You cannot possibly want me to explain to our daughter why cucumbers are better than men!"

Mac smacks him in the chest at that comment. "No Harmon! The other one."

Realization dawned on Harm, "Oh, the one with "The Rules"?"

Mac rolls her eyes at Harm." Yes, and what was Rule #1?"

Harm thought for a moment, "I don't remember."

Mac stares pointedly at him, "You want to try that response again, Sailor?"

Harm sheepishly replies, "That the woman is always right."

Mac chuckles, "See, the Navy can learn. They should have Marines teach all Navy classes and then we would have much more squared away Sailors."

Harm decided that was enough teasing at his expense and rolled her underneath him launching a full-fledged tickling assault. "Now listen here Marine! You seemed to like this Sailor the way he was just fine."

Mac determines that she needs to turn the tables on him and slid her knee up between his legs and smiles coyly, "Nah, I just like your cucumber!" Her earlier brilliant idea fading away in the heat of the moment.

Harm was rapidly losing control of this situation, so he leans over and kisses his wife passionately. As she looks up at him half lidded, he replies, "Well then, I guess we better test that cucumber theory."

A little while later, with both of them completed sated and breathless, Mac realizes she has her husband right where she wants him. "Hey Harm?"

Harm lifts his head from Mac's shoulder and pants, "Yes, honey?"

Mac ran her hands up and down his back, "You remember earlier when we were talking about my posters?"

Harm chuckles, "Yes, you realized that men really are better than cucumbers?"

Mac blushes, "Well, yes, there is that too. But…not quite what I was thinking."

Harm felt his ego deflate before questioning, "Hmmph….ok, what about them?"

Mac smiles, "You and Trisha should make a poster"

Harm had absolutely no clue where she could possibly be going with this. He cautiously asks, "And what kind of poster would THAT be?"

Mac pats his six and answers, "One with potty training rules of course! That way neither one of you will forget them, and we can use it to teach Matthew when he is old enough."

Harm sighs. He was hoping she had forgotten that incident a few weeks ago, but apparently, she was just biding her time for the right moment to pounce. Obviously, he needed to come up with new groveling material. He grunts a frustrated "If I have to."

Mac smiles and put another mental mark in the win column for the Marines! "Ok Sailor, I'm going to go get Matthew up and you and he can take a shower while I help Trisha set up some supplies for your project. Then, I will take Matthew over to Harriet's for a bit. That should give you and Trisha a few hours to get working on the poster."

Harm takes a look at the art supplies that Mac and Trisha have put out for the poster. He shakes his head vigorously as he exclaims, "NO WAY, Mac! This is where I draw the line. No self-respecting Naval Officer writes things in PINK glitter glue!"

Mac saunters over and pats his six and says, "Well Sailor, Trisha can't write yet so you will just have to suck it up. Maybe if you ask her nicely, she will let you use another color." She adds in a whisper, "If you are a good Sailor, I might help you clean up later.

Mac looks at her daughter and says, "Mommy and Matthew are going to go visit Aunt Harriet for a while. While we are gone, you two can work on the project that we talked about."

Surprisingly, Harm and Trisha have a lot of fun making the poster. They discuss several different ideas, toss some out, think of new ones, and are spending most of the afternoon laughing with each other. The only time that Harm got mildly discouraged was when a full bottle of paint almost landed on the floor. Thank heavens for fighter pilot reflexes!

At one point, Trisha was doodling something in the corner as Harm was writing one of the rules on a scrap piece of paper. She leaned over and conspiratorially whispered something in his ear. Harm turned toward her and tickled her tummy. "Oh, you think Mommy would like that one, do you?"

Trisha giggles, nodding her head up and down emphatically. She bats her eyes up at him, "That's a rule for Daddy!"

Harm knew he would never live down the one night he had left the seat up. Neither mother or daughter would EVER let him forget it, and they would probably tell future generations the story as well. It reminded him of the time he shot an automatic weapon off in court, he had yet to live that one down either.

They worked the rest of the afternoon and finally had a product that they liked, and hoped that Mac would like too.

By the time Mac returns home, the kitchen is an absolute disaster! There are art supplies strewn everywhere. Trisha runs out of the room and proudly says, "Mommy, come see, we are all done, but I don't think Daddy is very happy."

Before Mac can even get a chance to see the finished project, she busts out laughing at the sight of her husband. Harm is covered from head to toe in various shades of marker and glitter, and has something resembling a flower drawn on his cheek in pink and green glitter glue.

Harm runs over to Mac and tries to rub a little glitter onto her as well, but she swiftly moved out of the way dodging the anticipated attack. Still laughing she tells him, "Harm, let me go change Matthew, and then I will let you get cleaned up while Trisha tells me about your poster."

Harm leans in close to her with a raised eyebrow and seductively whispers in her ear, "I'm not cleaning up too much. I'll be taking you up on your earlier offer to help with that after the kids go to bed. However, a change of clothes and clean hands would be nice." He looks over at Trisha putting the finishing touches on her artwork and getting more on her than the poster board. He adds, "But first, I need to work on cleaning up Ms. Mini Mac."

Mac takes Matthew upstairs, and after she is done changing him, she grabs a camera out of the master bedroom. She arrives in the kitchen with a kid on one hip and trigger finger on the camera and gets a perfect shot of Harm and Trisha with the flower in full view. Harm heard a click, but it doesn't register until she says, "Oh this is perfect, I'll have to hang this on the fridge at work!"

Harm immediately gets up from the table and starts chasing Mac around the kitchen trying to get ahold of the camera. He threatens, "Oh, you are so going to pay for that one, Marine!"

As he catches up to her, she shields herself behind Matthew. "Now Harm, you wouldn't hurt a future little Marine, now would you?"

Harm stands frozen for a minute before shaking a finger at her, "No way honey! The future Marine is over there at the table, you are holding the precious cargo of a 4th generation Naval Aviator." He wraps his arm around her waist and says, "And don't you forget it! I'll deal with the rest of your shenanigans later!"

Trisha looks up from her creation, giggling at her parents. Sometimes they act just like her friends at the playground. "Mommy, Daddy, I'm done over here!"

Harm gives Matthew a quick tickle in the tummy, and gives Mac a kiss on the cheek. He looks over at Trisha and says, "Ok, you show Mommy all of our hard work while Daddy gets washed up. I will look at what you added when I get back."

Trisha glances up at her father, "Daddy, please don't wash off my flower."

Harm looks over at Mac before telling his daughter, "Ok, I won't wash it off yet as long as you get Mommy to promise not to take any more pictures of it. However, I will have to wash it off tonight, because I can't wear it to work. I would get in trouble for not being in the proper uniform."

Trisha looks between her parents before remarking, "Mommy, put the camera away. I will draw another pretty picture on Daddy's cheek next weekend."

Mac looks over at her husband, rolls her eyes, and says, "Ok, I will put it away" and adds in a hushed whisper "For now."

Harm heads off towards the bathroom just shaking his head. His "Mini Mac" indeed!

Mac sits down next to Trisha so that she can admire the work her husband and daughter did. Trisha points out that all the drawing is hers and all the words are Daddy's.

Mac looks at the beautiful poster in front of her and it brings tears to her eyes. There is a butterfly, a rose, something resembling the marine corps symbol, stick figures of two older and two younger people, and a little plane. The words are all blocked in the middle and reads:

1) Always put the seat down

2) Always shut the door

3) Girls always sit down

4) Always use toilet paper or wipes to clean up

5) If you use all the toilet paper, get another roll to replace it

6) Flush the toilet when finished

7) Wash Hands when you are done

Harm comes back into the kitchen to find his wife misty eyed and hugging both her children. He crouches down to her level. "What's the matter honey?"

Mac looks back up at him with a sweet smile and answers, "Nothing, you guys did such a beautiful job that I want to frame it so that it never gets ruined. Can I please bring the camera back out?"

Harm reluctantly agrees after getting Mac's assurance that the pictures are only to be viewed by the family. Mac agrees, thinking to herself, 'he didn't specify WHICH family, and our friends at JAG have always been considered family.' Harm takes Matthew and holds him on one side, and holds the poster between him and Trisha on the other side. Mac takes a few shots, making sure she gets Harm's decorated cheek in a couple of them.

Mac sets Matthew down in the playpen while the rest of them clean up the kitchen. Matthew is perfectly content with a few stuffed animals and his parents close by. Mac tosses a few of the empty supplies into the trash can, and Trisha grabs the side of her pants. Mac leans down so she can hear her daughter quietly say, "Mommy, we need to get some more glitter glue, and maybe some sparkles, that way I can make Daddy all pretty again."

Mac leans down and affectionately touches the bridge of Trisha's nose. "Ok, we can go to the craft store this weekend, maybe we can find some confetti with planes or stars. I think daddy would like that."

Trisha wrinkles her nose, "What's fetti Mama?"

Mac gives her a hug and simply says "Sparkles."

Harm hears the end of the conversation and looks at Mac, "Don't you be giving her any other ideas!"

Mac looks between daughter and husband and tells Trisha, "What do think about paint in Marine Green too?"

Trisha claps her hands, "Yes, Mommy." She looks over at her father who seems to be pouting and adds, "But we need to get blue for Daddy too, so he doesn't feel left out."

Mac grins, "Ok I think we can manage that, we might even get pink and a few other colors too."

Harm walks over and gives Mac a quick kiss. "Counselor, are you conspiring with our daughter again?"

Mac sweetly caresses the side of his face, "Me? I would never do that, dear." She moves to the other side of the kitchen, where her stomach grumbled loudly, "So what are we having for dinner, Sailor?"

Harm ponders this for a moment and then suggests, "How about spaghetti?"

Trisha smiles, "Yeah, sketti!"

Mac raises her eyebrows, "And does this spaghetti come with meatballs?"

Harm rolls his eyes, "Yes, I suppose I can whip up some dead animal too!"

Mac smiles back at him. She is so in love with this Sailor. Over dinner, Mac tells them how Harriet and the kids are doing. Harriet has been a little down in the dumps with Bud away on an investigation that has taken a lot longer than originally planned. However, she is proud that he can still do it all after losing his leg. Harriet has nothing but the utmost pride in her husband. Mac shares in that sentiment as she loves her husband more and more with each passing day. It surprises her sometimes how this formerly cocky aviator can be such a warm gentle loving man. Oh, he definitely still has his moments of arrogance, but rarely with her and the kids.

After dinner, Mac and Harm are washing the dishes side by side as Trisha entertains Matthew. She is making funny faces at him and he is cooing back at her. Mac is smiling at her beloved children. Harm wraps his arms around Mac from behind and rests his head on her shoulder, looking over at the children as well. He queries, "Happy?"

Mac reaches up to give him a kiss, "More than I ever thought possible."

Harm squeezes her harder and says, "I'm glad. Let's get these two settled for the night so that I can take you up on your earlier offer."

Mac, lost in thought questions, "What earlier offer?"

Harm laughs, "The one to clean me up."

Mac blushes, "Oh, that one!"

The kids are bathed and tucked in for the night. As Harm and Mac retreat into their bedroom for the night, they are having a hard time keeping their hands off of one another. Harm closes the door and starts lavishing kisses down Sarah's neck. He says, "You, Marine, have work to do. This Sailor is definitely not presentable for work tomorrow and requires a thorough cleaning."

She starts moving them towards the bathroom as she peels his shirt off. She resumes kissing along his jawline and up to his flower. "But Harm, this is such a pretty color on you."

Harm returns the favor, removing her shirt, and starts to move his hands between the valley of her breasts. "That may be Sarah, but I don't think the Admiral would agree."

As Mac trails kisses down his chest she mutters, "I don't know about that, the Admiral is a big softie when it comes to his grand-daughter."

Harm releases the clasp of her bra as he starts the water for the shower. He has steadily lost all interest in this conversation. "Enough talking, I want to make love to my wife."

Mac peels her jeans off and then works on Harm's smiling up at him. "Lead the way, Sailor."

After a very vigorous shower, in which Harm's cheek, as well as every other inch of him is adequately cleansed, Harm and Mac retire for the night.

Mac curls up on his chest, "I love you, Harm."

Harm kisses her forehead, "I love you too, Sarah."

It had been a great day all around in the Rabb household. Harm had really enjoyed the art project with his daughter, his amorous activities with his wife, and some good solid quiet time with his family. Years ago, he never would have thought that he could be this content. A smile came to his face as the last thought that entered Harm's mind before he drifted off was the other poster he wanted to work on "Why Squids are Better than Jarheads". But that my dear readers, is another story!


End file.
